


Only Mine

by Jastra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark Sherlock, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, John-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor John, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wouldn't let anyone else have John, even if it meant that he'd have to take the doctor and keep him as his pet. Obsessed and possessive Sherlock shares a moment with his pet and partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble fic. I'm not too good with the characters so I tried writing just some pwp :D

John closed his eyes. The bitter yet familiar taste in his mouth made his stomach turn slightly as he did his best to please the dark haired man. He felt filthy, used but also exhilarated at the same time. He gulped hard and tried not to gag as he tried to swallow all of Sherlock's white cum. Sherlock's long and graceful fingers raked through  his sand brown coloured hair, grasping it tight enough to remind him what would come if he wasn't a good little pet and do as his owner wanted.

 _'Gods....how many times I've done this?_ ' John wondered, feeling sick and self loathing as he released his flat mate's cock from his mouth with a lovely 'pop', white cum dripping slightly down his chin. John quickly wiped it into his hand and looked a bit miserable.

  
"Gods...you are good, pet." Sherlock groaned all exhausted and happy, his naked body spread on the old creaky bed. John averted his eyes slightly as the younger man panted heavily, his right hand over his head, grasping the white sheets slightly while his left one caressed John's head, praising him for a job well done. He was Sherlock's pet and slave, his only purpose to please and entertain the detective.

John bit his tongue slightly in disgust but froze when Sherlock glanced down at him with a cold look in his eyes, clearly displeased by John's action.. "Don't do that...the dirty and used look suits you, pet." Sherlock purred lovingly, dark and possessive desire burning in his eyes.. John couldn't help but find his tall and lanky flat mate handsome when his hair was slightly messy and pale covered in sweat.  
The only down side was that Sherlock was a monster.

 _'I should have listened to Donovan.'_  John thought bitterly  _' Somehow I feel like I might turn up as a body one day.'_ He should have seen the signs. Sherlock had been withdrawn for months after he had told him that he was going to marry Mary, the love of his life. He had thought that he'd snap out of it once he' realize that they'd still work together but it had not happened. Sherlock had slowly turned worse and worse but John had not noticed it before it had been too late.

  
"Clean it.." he heard Sherlock's disinterested voice say.

"Huh...what?" John asked. His mind was entirely somewhere else. The ex army doctor grunted in pain when Sherlock's hand that was in his hair grabbed it roughly in moment of agitation.

"I said, lick it clean..." He grunted and John was quick to open his mouth and clean Sherlock's shaft from the remains of his cum, feeling sick to his stomach. He was like a dog to the man.

 _'Mary, I hope you are alright.'_  He had not seen his wife to be in months now, not after Sherlock had taken him. He had heard her come looking for him but Sherlock had a small room hidden in the apartment. What was most shocking was that Ms.Hudson and Mycroft supported Sherlock in his madness...

  
Whenever Mary would come to see Sherlock, the younger male made sure he had John paralyzed and hidden. Able to hear and witness what would happen around him but unable to act...the worst thing was that afterwards Mary's desperate visit. Sherlock used him in his current state, disgracing him in many ways, anything the sick younger man could think of.  
Cock rings, anal plugs, you name it, Sherlock had tried everything.

"Come here pet." Sherlock muttered with closed eyes as he started to feel tired from the intense climax.

  
John crawled upwards with his hands tied behind his back until he was resting next to Sherlock. What use was it to fight him? He rather had his senses clear and sharp.

"Nice and obedient...just the way I like you, John." Sherlock whispered before embracing John, pressing his tall and naked body possessively against John's.

"Isn't this much better than being constantly under the effect of all kinds of drugs...though experimenting on your lovely body was quite interesting." Sherlock chuckled softly, kissing John's neck lovingly.  
John winced when he heard Sherlock's words. The first weeks had been complete haze. All he could remember was the pleasure and pain mixed together in what had seemed like a dream. Sherlock standing in front of him with a needle in his hand, petting, caressing and hitting him in turns, depending on how he behaved.  
To John it felt like Sherlock had changed completely, or perhaps he was now simply seeing Sherlock for what he was.  
John sighed and tried not to groan when he felt Sherlock's hand find his hard cock and give it a small squeeze.

"Mm..your body has started to react better..delightful." The younger man said with a small playful smirk, moving his hand slowly up and down John's cock, every now and the feeling his pair, massaging them in his hand gently and feeling the older man's inner thigh before resuming his stroking.  
Around John's ankle was a leather cuff with a long and elegant chain attached to it that was in turn attached to the bed...a precaution so that he wouldn't escape when Sherlock wasn't there or during his sleep.

"I bet you think about murdering me in my sleep." Sherlock whispered against John's ear as he kept stroking his partner's needy cock that was now rock hard in his hand, leaking pre all over his long fingers.

"Just sometimes." John grunted angrily, unable to keep a small moan down when Holmes thumbed the crown of his cock roughly.

"Oh, I'll have to get those thoughts from your mind, John...you'll love me like I love you eventually." Sherlock breathed heavily and licked Watson's neck needily, squeezing the now slick and pre coated cock in his hand teasingly. Each moan and gasp that escaped his prisoner's lips was a small victory to him and he sped up his movements.

  
John body burned with frustration and need. He knew this was not right and that Sherlock was out of his mind but he needed this. Oddly enough, on certain sick level it felt good and exciting to be like this, to be wanted by someone so badly that they were prepared to go to these lengths.

"You are perfect John, I won't let anyone else have you. You are mine." Sherlock hissed possessively, his grip on John's cock becoming almost painful.

"Sh..Sherlock." John whined, starting to buck his hips as he felt his climax approach with more pre leaking onto Holmes' fingers and onto the sheets that Sherlock had made him change only hours earlier. He was his servant and slave.

"Mine, not Mary's, not Moriarty, not Mycroft's...mine." Sherlock hissed with dark and possessive look in his eyes. "I'd rather kill us both than let you be taken away from me."

 _'oh god...he can't be serious'_  John thought but perhaps on some level he was.

"Go on, John, don't hold it back." Sherlock murmured,speeding up his hand movements to make his still disobedient pet spill himself into his hand.

"Sherlock...gods..it feels so..." John finally moaned, letting himself enjoy the pleasure. Sherlock's scent was intoxicating and mixed with heavy scent of sex it made John's head spin.

  
John gasped loudly when Sherlock leaned over him and kissed him passionately while stroking him hard.

  
John's body convulsed a bit and his hips jerked slightly into Sherlock's hand as he came hard, the blinding pleasure overwhelming his body. Sherlock smiled with satisfaction when John came into his hand, and made sure he milked the oversensitive member to give his pet the greatest satisfaction possible.  
To Sherlock's satisfaction John answered his kiss, making it sensuous and satisfying for both of them.  
Lethargy took over John's body and he relaxed in Sherlock's embrace and for a moment he didn't think about his situation or Mary.  
Sherlock wiped his hand clean on the sheets and pressed himself tighter against John, embracing his smaller body lovingly.

"Mine...always mine." the brilliant younger man murmured as he and John drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
